La visite d'un vieil ami
by lilyrose-twilight
Summary: Carlisle va recevoir un vieil ami ce qui ne va pas rassurer la famille. Mais quel est le lien entre cet inconnu, Carlisle et Esmée?
1. Chapter 1

Un vieil ami

« Mais tonton Em', rends moi ma poupée ! »

Nessie courait désespérément après son oncle qui, pour l'embêter un peu, lui avait pris sa poupée préférée.

Carlisle et Esmée les regardaient du salon et ne pouvaient que sourire face aux pitreries de ces deux-là, « nous avons vraiment une belle famille » dit soudain Esmée, « oui une magnifique famille ma chérie » lui répondit son mari.

Tout était donc normal dans cette famille.

« OH mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible », c'était la voix d'Alice provenant de l'étage. Le cri était si alarmant que tout le monde se retrouvait dans la chambre de Jasper et Alice. La petite brune était assise sur le lit, les mains sur sa tête et Jasper tentait désespérément de la calmer mais rien à faire.

Edward souriait mais s'arrêta net et se figea dans un état d'angoisse. « quoi, à quoi pense t'elle ? » lui cria Rosalie.

« J'ai eu une vision, pendant que je retouchais ma robe Chanel …. c'est une catastrophe » dit Alice,

« mais enfin ma chérie, raconte nous je t'en conjure ! » s'inquiéta Esmée

Alice se leva et dit :

avec cette vision, j'ai … oh mon dieu je ne peux pas regarder …. j'ai déchiré ma robe !

La vision te concerne Carlisle et …. c'est terrible …


	2. Chapter 2

POV Carlisle

Je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce qui peut bien effrayer Alice et Edward ? Je lançais un regard vers mon Esmée, elle était inquiète et je regrettais de lui effacer son délicieux sourire.

« Papa, raconte nous «

Edward, bien sûr, il connaissait mes craintes au moment où je m'en rendais compte.

« Mes enfants, je n'en sais pas plus que vous , Alice ? »

« Carlisle, tu vas recevoir un appel de … ton vieil ami … de l'Est ... » le renseigna Alice

Effectivement, c 'était un problème. Il n'était pas végétarien comme nous, il n'a jamais voulu essayer et puis je suis sûr qu'il voulait ne pas me ressembler, il voulait complètement se dissocier de moi, de mes principes … pour elle. Il ne me l'a jamais pardonné, j'ai fait passé mon confort avant notre amitié naissante. Je comprenais maintenant ses choix, il s'était exiler en Europe de l'Est et s'était construit une légende vivante, enfin vivante n'est pas le terme qui le décrit le mieux.

« Huuuuum » Jasper m'interrompit dans mes pensées, il avait certainement ressenti mon angoisse naissante.

« Papy, qu'est ce que tu as ? » me demanda Renesmée

« Les enfants, au salon, je dois vous parler »

Une fois tous installés dans le salon, je restais debout. Esmée à mes côté, Jasper tenant la main d'Alice, Bella sur les genoux d'Edward, et Rosalie dans la même position sur Emmett. Renesmée ne savait pas trop où s'installer. Elle faisait sa petite moue contrariée, tout le monde la regardait, il faut dire que ma petite fille est magnifique. « Je suis d'accord » me lança Edward avec un sourire. Nessie se décida enfin, et se dirigea vers Jasper. Devant lui, elle tendit les bras pour monter sur lui. Jasper l'attrapa et la positionna sur ses genoux, la petite mit alors sa tête contre le torse de son oncle comme pour se rassurer et obtenir les câlins qu'elle adorait recevoir. Je vis Emmett tiquait un peu, il était certainement jaloux. « A ton avis ? » me demanda Edward en rigolant.

Emmett se manifesta enfin « Ness vient avec moi, ton oncle préféré ... » On entendit Jasper grogner. Il aimait beaucoup Nessie et je ne savais toujours pas si il comprenait comment il pouvait recevoir tout cet amour. Alice m'avait raconté qu'il avit eu du mal à accepter les sentiments d'Alice au début de leur histoire. Il n'avait jamais pu ressentir ce genre d'émotion et lorsque l'on connait son passé, on le comprend aisément.

« mon chéri, nous sommes tous là et nous t'écoutons » me dit mon adorable Esmée

Je me lançais donc : « Nous allons recevoir une lettre … du Comte »

Mes enfants me répondirent tous en même temps : « Il existe vraiment ? »

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà un 3e chapitre.**

**Un merci particulier à pyreneprincesse qui a tout de suite suivi cette story. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

_Il existe vraiment ?_

POV Carlisle

Evidemment qu'il existait ! Mais je n'en avais pas parlé avec eux, il était dangereux pour ma famille de parler de lui. Et puis, il y avait … Esmée. Je ne pouvais lui refaire revivre ces moments douloureux, elle avait dû lutter pour s'imposer, elle qui est si pacifique … Mais elle avait fait son choix et j'en étais plus que heureux !

« Carlisle, tu devrais leur dit, eux, ne sont pas au courant ... » me dit Edward

J'aurais dû m'en douter, mon fils était au courant, il pouvait entendre toutes mes pensées.

« oui les enfants, vous avez bien compris. Mais tant que nous n'aurons pas reçu cette fameuse lettre, je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger »

Je lançais un regard vers ma douce, elle me comprenait bien sûr, elle non plus ne voulait pas le revoir.

Les enfants partirent tous vers leurs chambres pour vaquer à leurs occupations plus ou moins discrètement. Esmée et moi étions restés dans le salon à regarder Renesmée jouer avec ses poupées sur le tapis. C'était tellement fascinant de la regarder, elle se fabriquait une histoire et bouger ses poupées sur la table, le tapis, les fauteuils …

Soudain, je reconnus le bruit d'une moto que je connaissais bien … et le grognement d'Edward provenant de l'étage, me confirma que c'était bien Jacob qui arrivait. Il passait beaucoup de temps chez nous, à être juste près de Nessie. Lorsqu'il la regardait, son visage s'illuminait et le propre bonheur de ma petite-fille le rendait heureux.

« bonjour Esmée, Carlisle »

mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite. Il s'installait sur le tapis et la regarda. Mais Nessie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, « Jake, tiens prends celle là et joue avec moi » lui dit Nessie en lui tendant sa poupée blonde. Jacob ne se sentit pas gêné et joua de bon cœur avec la petite en changeant sa voix qui devenait de plus en plus aigüe … Nessie lui apprenait littéralement à jouer et cela le rendait joyeux. Il était amusant de voir ce loup immense et accessoirement alpha, jouer comme une petite fille. Je serais curieux de voir comment elle réagira quand elle sera plus grande, elle n'en fera sûrement qu'à sa tête … comme son père !

« Très drôle Papa » me lança mon 1er fils.

et c 'est à ce moment là que nous l'entendions ….

le facteur était enfin là !

Tout le monde arriva en trombe dans la salle à manger où j'aimais particulièrement la vue sur la forêt.

Esmée était allée chercher le courrier, et arriva dans la salle en me tendant la lettre tant attendue.

Tous mes enfants se tenaient la main et la petit Nessie était sur les genoux de sa grand-mère.

« Mamie, pourquoi Papy il ouvre pas la lettre ? On dirait qu'il a peur mais c'est pas possible, Papy il est trop intelligent et il est fort » elle regardait Esmée avec ses grands yeux chocolat, et attendait impatiemment sa réponse. Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, elle posait des questions sur un peu tout. Je me rappelle surtout de ses questions sur le père Noël, elle avait fini par deviner que c'était Emmett qui se cachait sous le costume et l'avait même accusé d'avoir « mordu » le père Noël comme elle le disait souvent.

Je chassais mes souvenirs et j'ouvris l'enveloppe …

Je vérifiais la signature …

Il s'agissait bien de lui …

« Les enfants, la lettre vient effectivement de mon vieil ami … Dracula »

**Voilà, certains avaient sûrement deviné ce qui se tramait derrière cette histoire.**

**Le 4e chapitre et les suivants sont prêts, je veux juste des reviews svp**

**dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette story …**

**A très bientôt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le 4ème chapitre !**

**Merci à chattoncharmant et calimero59 de m'avoir rejoint sur cette histoire …**

POV Carlisle

Dracula …

Je savais qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de sa part, mais au fond de moi j'espérais réellement me tromper. Un seul mot me vient alors à l'esprit : Pourquoi ?

« peut-être que si tu ouvrais la lettre, tu le saurais » me suggéra Edward.

Ah, Edward, il connaissait bien entendu toute l'histoire, puisqu'il avait été là lors de la transformation d'Esmée. Il avait assisté à la fin de sa vie d'humaine, à sa transformation et à … ses choix. Cette fameuse soirée où elle m'avait tout avoué, je me souviens avoir été heureux que cette compétition avec Lui soit enfin terminée même si elle n 'avait, selon ma douce, jamais eu lieu.

Je n'avais donc pas eu l'occasion d'avoir peur et cela n'allait certainement pas arriver aujourd'hui.

J'ouvris donc la lettre, la dépliais et commençais à la lire :

_Mon cher ami Carlisle,_

_La saison se fait bien triste dans ma belle contrée transylvannienne. Dans ces temps incertains, il m'arrive de redevenir nostalgique de notre grande époque de découverte des traditions du monde, le temps où tu te régalais à m'enseigner tes principes,ce qui malheureusement pour toi, n'a pas fonctionné. Cela nous a éloigné, à mon plus grand regret, mais nous savons tous les deux que cela n'est pas la seule raison. En effet, tu sais que mon plus grand bonheur serait de partager ma vie mais, hélas, ce bonheur, tu as contribué à me l'enlever. J'ai compris que tu n'en étais pas directement responsable et cela m'a pris quelques décennies._

_Je suis en Amérique la semaine prochaine, et je profiterai de l'occasion pour te rendre visite à toi et à celle qui est … ta femme._

_Je te dis à bientôt,_

_ton ami Dracula_

…

que pensait de tout ça ? Il allait venir, et sûrement régler ses comptes.

Devant ma famille, mais que vont-ils penser de moi ? Nous avons toujours voulu les protéger, et c'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais voulu leur raconter cette histoire. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils connaissent cette facette de ma personnalité et surtout je ne voulais pas qu'ils apprennent le secret d 'Esmée, celui qui lui avait fait du mal. Je ne lui en avais jamais voulu, et donc je n'avais pas à lui pardonner quoique ce soit mais elle avait pensé différemment pendant un long moment.

« Tata Lice, pourquoi tu nous a pas prévenu que le monsieur venait ? » demanda Renesmée

Mais oui, d'habitude rien n'échappait à Alice.

« j'ai pourtant fait attention à ne pas bloquer ton don » dit Bella à Alice.

Il est vrai que le pouvoir de Bella se développait de plus en plus et rapidement.

« c'est peut-être à cause de moi, comme pendant la grossesse de Bella » demanda Jacob

Alice répondit que non « j'avais au moins quelques bribes de la vision mais là, rien ! » Elle commençait à paniquer et on ressentit tous une vague de calme. Merci Jasper.

« quelque chose ou quelqu'un a bloqué mon don, je suis certaine que c'était pour qu'on ne soit pas préparé à cette … surprise »

Rosalie affichait un visage un peu plus serein, il est vrai que lorsqu'un danger menaçait la famille, Rose pouvait devenir plus protectrice qu'une chatte avec ses petits.

Emmett, quant à lui, restait fidèle à lui-même. Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère en parlant tout haut de la vie nocturne de Bella et Edward avec quelques allusions pas très fines. Si Bella avait été encore humaine, il est certain qu'elle aurait plus que rougi.

Ce qui m'étonna le plus, c'est que les enfants ne parlait pas de la lettre, ils étaient étrangement calmes et les connaissant … comme dirait Emmett « ça craint ».

Ils devaient se douter qu'Edward était au courant, son don était vraiment un atout pour lui et à ce moment, pour eux aussi. Je parierais beaucoup sur le fait que ces frères et sœurs allaient le cerner pour connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

Mais pour l'instant, je ne cherchais qu'un seul visage : ma femme.

Que pouvait-elle penser de tout ça ? Elle avait déjà suffisamment souffert et lui faire repenser à tout ça me faisait mal.

Je pris alors son visage entre mes deux mains et l'embrassais tendrement.

« ma chérie, parle moi »

Elle me regarda et me dit enfin ce qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle …

**Voilà, j'espère que vous aimez ce mystère.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Esmée, ce qu'elle pense et son point de vue sur cette histoire.**

**Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît, ça motive !**

**A très bientôt dans la semaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à vous tous de me suivre …**

**calimero59 : et oui, Dracula ! Dans ce chapitre, tu vas avoir quelques explications … mais …**

**carlislecullen45 : thanks so much ! And for your idea about Esmée, you maybe right … or not !**

**Evidence-bella : merci beaucoup de me suivre ! Oui tu as raison, je n'ai pas précisé le moment de l'histoire, dans ma tête c'était évident, si il y a Nessie c'est que les Volturis sont déjà passés. Désolée, merci de me l'avoir dit ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Voilà le chapitre 5 :**

**Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire se passe bien après le passage des Volturis, donc après révélation ! (merci evidence-bella!)**

POV Esmée

Carlisle était devant moi, il tentait désespérément de savoir à quoi je pensais. Mais pourtant, il pouvait le savoir ou même il le devait !

Dracula était l'ami de mon mari, ils avaient une histoire commune. Carlisle m'avait souvent conté leurs expéditions, leur soif de découverte et leurs divergences de point de vue sur leur nature. Carlisle ne voulait pas faire de mal aux humains mais ce n'était pas le cas du Comte. Mais il avait essayé de se faire au sang animal, il le devait bien à Carlisle … quand Carlisle m'avait expliqué le secret qui les unissait tous les deux, je n'en étais pas revenu. Et de ça, avait découlé notre choix de cacher son existence aux enfants. Notre famille ne devait pas voir cette facette de Carlisle. Ils devaient continuer à le voir comme le père et le grand-père qu'il était.

Aujourd'hui, je ne sais que penser. Il va venir nous rendre visite. Il va surement mettre en danger notre secret, mais que vont penser les enfants ? Oui, j'avais fait une erreur mais Carlisle disait que non et Edward aussi. Ils m'avaient dit que c'était complétement compréhensible selon eux vu la situation dans laquelle j'étais.

Je me laissais aller à la nostalgie :

C'était en 1929, j'étais marié et enceinte. Mon mari était un puissant homme d'affaire et il me laissait toute la semaine seule avec le personnel qui s'occupait de notre grande maison. J'avais quelques problèmes de santé, et ma gouvernante m'avait parlé d'un excellent médecin dans la région. Par chance, ce médecin résidait dans notre village. Je me décidais donc à le rencontrer afin qu'il me surveille durant ma grossesse.

Je me rendis à sa maison et devant la bâtisse, je restais stupéfaite devant tant d'élégance. C'était une grande maison, avec de grandes lattes de bois, des petits balcons sous chaque fenêtre et on pouvait apercevoir une terrasse sur le côté. Cette maison longeait la forêt et était abrité du soleil.

Je me décidais à toquer à la porte et une seconde plus tard, un jeune homme vint m'ouvrir. Il était d'une beauté époustouflante, jeune, et il avait des cheveux couleur cuivre.

« Madame, puis-je vous aider » me dit-il

« Veuillez m'excuser, je me nomme Esmée Pratt, j'ai demandé un rendez-vous avec le Docteur Cullen »

« Ah, je vous prie, rentrez. Je suis Edward Cullen, son frère »

je me souviens qu'à cette époque, il se faisait passer pour son frère malade. Carlisle et Edward paraissait très jeunes, et Edward se faisait passer pour une personne souffrante afin d'éviter de rentrer en contact avec trop de monde. Il avait peur de flancher malgré sa force à résister à l'appel du sang humain.

« Madame Pratt, enchanté, je suis le Docteur Carlisle Cullen » me dit soudain un homme descendant les escaliers.

Il se mit devant moi, et j'en arrêtais de respirer. Il était d'une beauté incroyable, le plus bel homme qui puisse exister, un véritable dieu vivant …

« je vous en prie suivez moi » me dit il.

Je le suivs alors jusque dans son cabinet tout en remarquant que son frère souriait.

Carlisle m'examina consciencieusement et me prescrit beaucoup de repos. Ma nervosité empêchait le bon déroulement de ma grossesse mais il m'avait rassuré en me précisant que ce n'était pas mortel pour mon bébé.

Il promit aussi de venir me voir régulièrement afin de me surveiller.

Je ne sais pourquoi, je lui parlais de ma vie, de ma solitude. Il me fit sourire en disant que mon mari ne connaissait pas sa chance d'avoir une si belle femme à la maison et de ne pas en profiter.

J'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu, et j'étais, je ne sais pour quelle raison, attirée vers lui.

Je sortis alors de son cabinet, saluais son frère, qui se leva de son tabouret de piano et qui hocha la tête pour me saluer également.

Carlisle m'avait pris la main pour m'aider à passer la marche de l'escalier, elle était froide mais tellement rassurante. Il se passa comme une connexion entre nous, je ne voulais pas le quitter tout de suite, je voulais en apprendre davantage sur lui. Mais à cet instant précis, je me rappelais que j'avais un mari et un foyer. Je les saluais donc et repartit en direction de chez moi.

Ce que j'appris plus tard, c'est que lorsque je suis partie, Edward aurait dit à Carlisle, qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à une femme de cette façon et qu'il devait faire attention à ne laisser paraître aucun sentiment à mon égard. Lui aussi avait eu le coup de foudre, comme on dit de nos jours.

Je continuais mon chemin jusque chez moi.

Mon voisin était sur sa terrasse, à l'abri du soleil. Lui qui était déjà très pâle, aurait dû se mettre davantage au soleil !

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup cet homme dont son nom d'antan m'échappait, et j'avais honte de le penser. D'apparence, il était un homme charmant, très poli. Je l'avais rencontré au marché où je l'avais malencontreusement renversé. Nous avions discuté quelques instants. Je l'avais recroisé plusieurs fois dans la semaine et même les semaines suivantes. Je m'étais même demandé s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Je me persuadais que ce n'était que des coïncidences. Le terrain jouxtant notre maison fût rapidement vendu et un nouveau voisin arriva. Un grand homme brun, très pâle … l'homme du marché ! A croire qu'il me suivait partout. Lorsque je me promenais dans ma propriété, il venait toujours partagé un brin de discussion. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je commençais à l'éviter, il me faisait … peur.

Mon mari se rendit compte rapidement de son manège et me prévint que le voisin me courtisait et il soupçonnait que je pouvais apprécier ça. Mais je savais que je voulais éviter cet homme.

Il m'avait clairement avoué qu'il me courtisait, et ses sentiments envers moi.

Si seulement je ne l'avais pas bousculé ce jour-là au marché, … , je n'aurais jamais rencontré cet homme.

Ce jour-là, au marché, ce fût la première fois que je rencontrais le Comte Dracula …

**Voilà !**

**le prochain chapitre est prêt ! J'attends vos reviews !**

**Merci encore de me suivre,**

**à très bientôt dans la semaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le chapitre 6 !**

**Merci encore à vous de me suivre et de me laisser des reviews !**

POV extérieur

Carlisle et Esmée étaient restés dans leur chambre une bonne partie de la journée. Cette lettre avait bouleversé la jeune femme mais elle évitait de montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Surtout à Carlisle.

Tous les deux gardaient un secret, un secret qu'il gardaient également avec Dracula. Ils l'avaient caché aux enfants. C'est Esmée qui avait insisté, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent.

Mais ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'est qu'elle gardait aussi un secret, un secret que personne ne connaissait, personne n'était au courant, ni Carlisle, ni même Edward.

C'était de la faute de Dracula, ça, Esmée le savait, mais il n'empêche qu'elle continuait de s'en vouloir.

Elle continuait de penser que le cacher à Carlisle était comme une trahison, une tromperie dans son couple. Ils s'étaient promis de rester honnêtes et elle-même prônait l'honnêteté dans sa maison et à ses enfants.

Dans le salon, Alice s'affairait avec Rosalie et Bella à préparer un plan pour la semaine qui arrivait, la semaine qui annonçait l'arrivée du Comte.

Les filles ont demandé aux garçons de déménager le grenier pour y installer la chambre de Rose et Emmett, leur chambre devenant la chambre d'ami pour l'accompagnateur de Dracula. Rose n'avait pas été franchement ravie de cette décision mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger sa famille, elle se montrait raisonnable. Emmett, quant à lui, n'y voyait aucun inconvénient tant qu'il restait avec sa femme et que ces tiroirs restaient bloqués … Il avait expliqué à Jasper que ses tiroirs renfermaient des petits jouets pour l'intimité avec sa femme … ce à quoi Jasper lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour donner du plaisir à sa femme. Les deux frères avaient, comme à leur habitude, commencé à se chamailler !

Le ré-aménagement de la maison continuait, Carlisle et Esmée avaient laissé leur chambre au Comte et avaient décidé de s'installer dans l'atelier d'Esmée. La jeune femme continuait d'angoisser à l'idée de retrouver Dracula, tous ses souvenirs qu'elle avait réussi à enfouir, revenaient à la surface. Elle prenait bien garde à le dissimuler à son mari et à son fils mais ces derniers s'étaient aperçu que quelque chose clochait. Après tout, ils connaissaient une partie de l'histoire, ils avaient assisté à tout cela, enfin pas à toute l'histoire.

La semaine passa très vite et le jour fatidique arriva. Ce matin là, les femmes de la maison finissaient de préparer les derniers détails afin que tout soit parfait.

Alice n'avait eu aucune vision de la semaine, ce qui inquiétait toute la maison. Ils avaient tous formulé l'hypothèse que le blocage du don d'Alice était intentionnel et cela pouvait cacher quelque chose.

Il avait aussi été décidé que Nessie passerait tout le temps du séjour du Comte, à la Réserve avec les Loups. Elle y serait plus en sécurité, car le Comte et son accompagnateur buvaient du sang humain. Nessie était à moitié-humaine, et même si elle ne courrait aucun risque avec eux, les Cullen ne voulaient pas tenter le diable.

Mais pour l'accueillir ils avaient décidé de garder la petite avec eux afin que Dracula ne s'étonne pas de la présence de son odeur dans la maison.

Le Comte s'étant invité chez les Cullen, Carlisle avait décidé que le Comte et son accompagnateur devraient suivre leur régime alimentaire végétarien, ce à quoi Emmett avait beaucoup rit, pour lui, Dracula et végétarien était drôle. Emmett ne changerait jamais.

Ils entendirent soudain un bruit de moteur dans la longue allée de la forêt.

Le comte arrivait.

Que va t'il se passer durant son séjour ?

Les Cullen sortirent sur le perron pour l'accueillir. Chacun était à côté de sa moitié et Nessie tenait la main de Jasper d'un côté et d'Emmett de l'autre. Ces oncles mourraient pour la protéger, ils ne permettraient pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

La voiture se gara devant la maison. Les deux personnes sortant de la voiture étaient clairement des vampires au vu de leurs peaux pâles. L'un était petit et replié comme si il était soumis au second, et l'autre était grand, les cheveux noirs.

Il s'avança vers le couple de Carlisle et Esmée.

Les Cullen allaient enfin savoir ...

**et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre est prêt, je le posterai jeudi soir!  
**

**Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et de l'histoire.**

**N'hésitez pas à consulter mon profil pour lire mes autres fics.**

**A très bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici le chapitre 7 ! beaucoup m'ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre la suite, alors voilà!  
**

**l'arrivée de Dracula chez les Cullen.**

**Merci à tous de continuer à me suivre ! Je n'ai que des remarques positives de votre part, et cela me motive beaucoup ! Merci !**

POV Carlisle

Dracula s'avança vers Esmée et moi. Je tenais ma femme par la main, je voulais qu'elle sache que quoiqu'il puisse se passer, je serais là. Comme il y a 82 ans.

« Carlisle, mon cher ami, quel plaisir de te revoir ! » me dit Dracula en me serrant la main.

Puis il se retourna sur Esmée qui serra fort ma main.

« bonjour douce Esmée » dit-il en lui baisant la main.

Esmée frissonna comme par dégoût et lui répondit « bonjour Vladimir »

J'aurais dû m'en douter, jamais elle ne l'appellerait pas son nom de vampire, cela lui rappelait trop ce qui s'était passé.

Dracula se tourna vers le reste de ma famille et fût étonné de constater notre nombre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'on soit aussi nombreux. Il commença par saluer les femmes. Il fit remarquer à Alice qu'elle était magnifique, ce qui fit grogner Jasper et il dit à Bella qu'elle était particulièrement ravissante, ce qui ne plaisait pas à Edward.

En revanche, lorsqu'il qualifia Rosalie de « jolie » tous les enfants étouffèrent un rire, Emmett émit un grognement. Rosalie était prête à le gifler et sa tête fit de nouveau rire les enfants.

Puis il s'avança vers Edward, ils se toisèrent juste du regard. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'Emmett, il fût surpris par sa carrure, et Jasper le fit reculer. Entre les deux hommes, il repéra finalement la petite Renesmée. Je vis qu'Edward était crispé et Bella ouvrait grand ses yeux de peur.

« Carlisle, mais qu'as tu fait » dit soudain Dracula

Je lui répondit alors : « Elle n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je te présente Renesmée, la fille naturelle de Bella et Edward. Bella l'a mise au monde alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une humaine »

Je regardais Edward, lui seul pourrait nous dire si Dracula croirait à notre histoire. Edward me fit un petit signe bref de la tête qui me précisa que le Comte nous croyait.

Je proposais à mes invités de rentrer dans la maison afin que nous puissions parler tranquillement.

Nous nous asseyions dans le salon et je remarquais qu'Esmée prenait bien soin d'être assez éloignée de Dracula mais elle voulait aussi ne pas s'éloigner de moi. J'observais également Edward qui ne quittait pas Dracula et Esmée des yeux, je parierais tout ce que j'ai sur le fait qu'il cherchait à savoir ce qui pourrait les lier tous les deux. Nos enfants avaient bien compris que tous les 3 nous étions liés par un secret, mais Edward n'avait pas voulu leur en parler.

Dracula n'avait d'yeux que pour Esmée, ce qui me révolta au vu de ce qui s'était passé. Mais ce qui ne nous rassurait pas, c'est qu'il observait beaucoup Nessie. Il lui demanda alors :

« Quel âge avez-vous jeune demoiselle ? »

« Et vous ? Lui rétorqua Nessie

nous ne pûmes que rire face à la réponse de ma petite-fille. Je vis dans les yeux de mon fils, qu'il était fier que sa fille se défende aussi bien.

« n'êtes-vous pas tenté par son odeur de sang humain » nous demanda Dracula. En une demi-seconde, je vis Edward, Emmett et Jasper se mettre devant Renesmée pour la protéger.

« messieurs, il n'y a pas de raison de s'alarmer, je sais me contrôler. Je voulais juste savoir Carlisle, si toute ta famille était soumise à ton mode d'alimentation végétarien, comme tu aimes le dire »

et voilà, le sujet était mis sur la table. J'appréhendais le fait de lui dire que nous ne nous nourrissions que de sang animal.

Je lui répondis alors :

« oui toujours. A ce propos, je ... »

mais je fûs interrompu par le serviteur de Dracula « mon Maître ne se nourrit que de sang frais »

Évidemment, nous aussi. Mais je comprenais ce qu'il voulait nous dire. Mais je me devais de lui imposer nos choix, de me faire respecter, ... pour Esmée.

Je pris confiance en moi et lui dit : « mon cher ami, tant que tu seras dans notre région, je te demanderais de respecter mes principes et donc de ne pas chasser d'humain, mais uniquement du sang animal »

je le vis tiquer mais je savais qu'il accepterait, après tout pendant quelques décennies à mes côtés, il avait réussi.

Ayant abordé les sujets que je voulais, je les conduisis dans leurs chambres. Le serviteur de Dracula, dont le prénom était Erik, s'installa rapidement sans bruit. En revanche, Dracula fût heureux d'installer ses affaires dans la chambre que je partageais avec Esmée.

« Ton odeur est tellement parfaite ma chère » susurra t'il. Ma femme ne répondit rien mais s'en alla vers la cuisine. Je commençais à comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose que je ne savais pas à propos de eux deux. Je connaissais bien sûr ce qui s'était passé et Edward aussi, mais se pourrait-il qu'elle ait gardé quelque chose au fond d'elle-même ?

Nous passions le reste de la journée normalement, les enfants devant la télé ou la console, les filles dans leur atelier de couture, Nessie jouant devant tout le monde...

Mais une chose montrait qu'il y avait un danger potentiel : Emmett, Jasper et Edward ne s'éloignait jamais de Renesmée. Je décidais d'aller voir mes enfants et de leur demander d'aller chasser et de déposer Nessie à la Réserve. J'embrassais ma petite-fille et Esmée aussi. « au revoir Mamie, au revoir Papy » nous dit-elle en secouant sa main.

Nous restions donc tous les 4 dans la maison. Erik était dans le jardin et je l'observais de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Soudain, j'entendis Dracula et Esmée à l'étage.

« ma douce ... »

« lâche mon poignet. Et arrête, Carlisle et Edward sont au courant, ils étaient là pendant ma transformation et … après. Ils savent ce que tu m'as fait. »

« mais sont-ils au courant du reste … ?

« mais, comment … »

« tu pensais pouvoir le cacher ? Tu avais tellement honte ...je connais ton petit secret Esmée ... »

Lui aurait-il fait subir une autre torture que ce dont elle m'avait déjà parlé ?

Mais j'étais maintenant sûr d'une chose, elle avait honte de quelque chose, il s'était donc passé quelque chose qu'elle m'avait dissimulé …

**Voilà ! C'est encore assez mystérieux pour vous …**

**j'espère que vous êtes ravis, j'ai cédé, vous avez eu 2 chapitres!  
**

**Merci de me suivre et n'hésitez à me faire part de vos hypothèses !**

**N'oubliez pas de jeter un œil à mes autres fics !**

**A bientôt dans la semaine !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici le chapitre 8 !**

**4MeJasper :thanks for your review. i read again the last chapter, and you're right, i understood. for the last lines, i wanted to show that Esmée kept for her a secret, and Carlisle is more surprised than deceived because he loves her, and he is in confidence with her. so, he understood that some people kept a secret. he just wants to protect her. do you understand now?**

**thanks reading my story and following me.**

**Calimero59 : oui, beaucoup de mystère autour d'Esmée, mais il faut découvrir son secret. Et patience, tu vas découvrir aussi ce qui lie Carlisle et Dracula.**

**vous allez découvrir comment s'est passé la transformation d'Esmée et ce qui la lie à Dracula selon Carlisle.**

**Merci encore de me suivre !**

POV Carlisle

Esmée me cachait quelque chose d'important mais quoi ?

J'étais tellement abasourdi par ce que je venais d'entendre à l'étage que je ne vis pas Esmée redescendre et se diriger vers la salle à manger.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, elle était sur la terrasse face à la forêt. C'était un endroit qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, elle aimait l'odeur des végétaux, le bruit du vent … à ces petits détails, je me dis que je connaissais ma femme par cœur. Enfin, je croyais. Il est normal de garder certains secrets pour nous, mais je voulais la protéger, je n'étais pas déçu de son comportement.

Mais que me cachait-elle ?

Je savais évidemment ce qui les rapprochait, j'étais présent après la transformation aussi. C'était notre secret à tous les 3 ( et à Edward aussi). Nous avions garder le secret car nous ne voulions pas que les enfants changent de point de vue sur leur « mère »

Je me souviens de cette période comme si c'était hier.

1929, l'année où ma vie a changé.

Je vivais dans une grande maison avec Edward. Nous nous faisions passés pour des frères, et j'ai fait courir que la rumeur qu'Edward était malade. En réalité, il ne voulait pas tenter de sortir, même avec 10 ans d'expérience, il avait peur de succomber à l'appel du sang humain.

J'étais le médecin du village et au vu du monde qui venait me consulter, j'étais très apprécié.

Un jour, je vis arrivé une femme particulièrement ravissante mais … enceinte. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais attirée par elle, pas par son sang mais par elle.

Je la surveillais pour sa grossesse. Durant nos rendez-vous, nous parlions beaucoup, mais surtout de sa vie. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle doute une seule seconde sur ma nature. Elle était si douce, si gentille et tellement … elle.

Je commençais, malgré moi, à éprouver des sentiments jusqu'alors inconnus pour moi. Edward m'avait dit que je m'attachais à elle et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je m'attache trop. Elle était humaine et avait une vie. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être égoïste et de la priver de tout ça.

Je me suis rendu compte assez rapidement que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Un jour, elle m'a avoué tristement que son mari avait levé la main sur elle. J'ai cru que j'allais aller le voir et peut-être même lui faire du mal. Heureusement, Edward m'avait rappelé à l'ordre en toussant légèrement, mon ouïe vampirique m'avait permis de l'entendre.

Nous continuions à nous voir régulièrement, et je m'aperçus qu'il était possible qu'elle s'éprenne de moi. Cela me permettait de sourire de temps en temps.

Un jour, alors que nous rentrions d'une chasse en forêt, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était la gouvernante de la résidence d'Esmée. Elle expliqua que sa patronne était sur le point d'accoucher. Je me dirigeais vers sa maison et remarquais que son mari n'était pas là. Je montais dans la chambre et vis qu'Esmée était particulièrement blanche. Elle était trop faible pour accoucher et je craignais pour sa vie et celle de son bébé. Je n'avais pas d'autres solutions que celle de la faire accoucher quand même. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Esmée donna naissance à un petit garçon. Je le pris dans mes bras et vis immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le petit garçon était presque transparent, j'entendais son rythme cardiaque très faible. Esmée remarqua immédiatement mon changement d'humeur, je lui donnais son bébé, elle sourit, mais elle me demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Je lui ai alors avoué que malheureusement, son bébé était malade et que c'était cardiaque. Elle n'a pas réagit tout de suite. Sûrement le choc de la naissance et de la nouvelle. Je restais encore une heure pour examiner le bébé et la mère. Le mari d'Esmée arriva en trombe dans la chambre et fût ravi d'avoir un fils, ou plutôt un héritier. Cet homme m'exaspérait, il n'avait même pas daigné jeter un regard sur sa femme.

Je lui demandais un instant pour lui parler dans leur cuisine au rez de chaussée. Lorsque je lui annonçais l'état de son fils, il ne me crût pas et m'insulta de charlatan. Je jettais un regard à la gouvernante et lui demandais de me prévenir en cas de problème. Je rentrais chez moi et retrouvais Edward. Je lui annonçais la naissance du petit garçon, sa maladie et que malheureusement il ne vivrait pas jusqu'au week-end, qui était trois jours plus tard.

Le lendemain soir, très tard, on frappa à la porte. Je questionnais intérieurement Edward qui guettait les pensées de nos invités. Il me dit tout bas que c'était terminé. J'ouvris la porte et tombais face à la gouvernante et au maître d'hôtel, qui étaient tous les 2 en pleurs. Je finis par comprendre entre 2 sanglots, que le petit était décédé dans la soirée et qu'Esmée était dans un état de dépression. Je les suivais dans la rue jusqu'à la maison. On entendit alors une dispute sévère à l'étage dans la chambre du couple. Je montais rapidement les escaliers et vit le mari d'Esmée la secouait violemment par les épaules, en l'insultant et en lui disant que tout était de sa faute à elle, elle n'avait qu'à tout faire pour donner un vrai bébé. Il avait osé utilisé l'expression « vrai bébé ». son bébé mort n'était apparemment pas son fils. Soudain, j'intervins juste à temps en bloquant le poignet de cet homme qui allait frapper sa femme. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retint de lui briser ses os. Je l'entendis sortir de la maison. Esmée s'assit sur son lit et pleura.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et l'écoutais. Elle voulait enterrer son fils dignement, elle l'avait fait baptiser dans la matinée. Mais ce qui la chagrinait la plus, c'était le prénom. Elle voulait l'appeler Richard junior comme pour son mari mais celui-çi avait refusé, parce que ce n'était pas son fils, il était mort. Je couchais alors Esmée et lui dit que je repasserais le lendemain.

Mais le lendemain matin, nous avions appris avec Edward, qu'Esmée avait disparu. Je demandais à Edward de repérer ses pensées. Il la trouva, elle était près des falaises. Nous courrions aussi vite que notre condition le permettait, mais hélas, nous l'avons vu sauter devant nous. Je ne pouvais y croire, je n'avais pas su la sauver. Je m'approchais de son corps pour m'y recueillir et à ce moment-là, j'entendis le plus beau son qu'il soit : ses battements de cœur.

Je la pris dans mes bras, et nous sommes rentrés chez nous. Edward me soutenait malgré ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Je voulais qu'elle vive, avec nous, et donc je devais la transformer.

« Esmée, je tiens beaucoup à vous, je peux vous sauver, mais il faut me faire confiance »

elle me serra la main et me regarda avec ses yeux magnifiques. Je sûs alors que je devais le faire. Je la mordis dans le cou, aux poignets et aux chevilles. La transformation dura 2 jours et demi et ce fût difficile à supporter. Je n'arrivais pas à la voir souffrir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle fût désorientée mais je lui expliquais ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle me demanda alors de l'aider à ne pas être un monstre, et surtout de rester à ses côtés.

Son sevrage démarra difficilement, mais ce qui était dangereux pour nous, c'était que toute la ville était à sa recherche et elle voulait aller à l'enterrement de son bébé. Avec Edward, nous avons dü l'attacher dans la cave pour ne pas qu'elle sorte. Elle nous en voulut quelques semaines, mais elle comprit.

Elle resta confinée dans la maison pendant encore quelques semaines. Edward et moi, nous chargions de lui ramener de petits animaux de la forêt, pour qu'elle se nourrisse.

Ce qui me laisser perplexe, était la venue régulière de mon ami Dracula. Il avait été particulièrement ravi de la transformation d'Esmée, ce que je ne comprenais pas. Et Edward non plus. Je lui avais demandé de surveiller ses pensées mais Dracula prenait bien soin à les cacher.

Les semaines passèrent, et instants auprès d'Esmée étaient fabuleux, merveilleux. Je n'avais pas osé lui avoué quoique ce soit. Mais il se pouvait que ce soit réciproque, enfin je le voulais.

Lorsque nous étions dans la même pièce avec Esmée, Edward poussait quelques soupirs et râlement. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas discuté avec Edward de la transformation d'Esmée. M'en voulait-il ? Voulait-il qu'on reste juste à deux ?

Je pris alors Edward à part et lui demandait son problème : il m'avoua qu'il aimait beaucoup Esmée, surtout son côté maternel (je ne pouvais donc pas être jaloux:) mais ce qui le chagrinait le plus étaient nos sentiments. Nous éprouvions chacun de l'amour pour l'autre mais aucun de nous ne voulait l'avouer de peur d'un refus.

Je passais la nuit plus heureux que jamais, j'avais décidé d'aller parler à Esmée le lendemain matin.

Mais ce lendemain matin là, je vis Erik, le serviteur de Dracula, à l'entrée de la forêt. Il semblait concentré, et regardait l'étage de la maison. Il ne me voyait pas.

Je ne comprenais pas.

Mais j'entendis Esmée descendre les escaliers, le regard vide. Elle passa devant moi et Edward sans nous jeter un regard, comme par mépris. Elle rejoignit la forêt et partit …

nous ne l'avons pas revu pendant 8 semaines !

Elle m'en voulait pour sa transformation, elle éprouvait donc plus de sentiments pour mon ami Dracula. Je ne voulais pas être égoïste, je la laissais régulièrement seule avec lui et voilà, elle avait fait son choix.

Elle était revenue 8 semaines plus tard, désorientée, et … triste. Elle me sauta au cou et me demanda pardon.

Elle me dit alors la plus belle phrase du monde : « c'est toi que j'aime Carlisle »

j'étais tellement heureux de sa décision que je décidais de ne plus parler de cette absence.

C'était moi qu'elle avait choisi.

« Carlisle »

Esmée venait de m'interrompre dans ma nostalgie.

« A quoi penses tu mon chéri ? »

« A notre mariage, il y a 82 ans »

il fallait que je lui demande, il fallait que je saches. Je lui racontais alors mes souvenirs et ce que j'avais ressenti à l'arrivée de Dracula, et au départ de ma femme il y a 82 ans.

« tu te trompes mon chéri, je ne voulais pas te quitter. Je t'aimais tant »

« mais alors, pourquoi ? »

elle me demanda de m'asseoir, me tint la main et dit :

« ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu penses. Et si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est que je ne voulais pas te raconter la vérité, parce que j'aurais dû t'avouer ce que j'avais fait ... »

**Voilà! Un long chapitre !**

**ce week-end ou lundi, vous saurez le secret D'Esmée et surtout ce qui s'est passé pendant ces 8 semaines.**

**Patience, il restera encore un chapitre derrière pour terminer sur ce qui lie Dracula et Carlisle.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours et laissez des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir.**

**A très vite !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici le chapitre 9, qui est malheureusement l'avant-dernier !**

**Je ne veux pas faire trainer l'histoire et je sais que vous voulez savoir le fin mot de cette story !**

**Je précise que j'ai juste pris les personnages mais pas leurs histoires !**

**Merci encore à vous tous de me suivre (même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews)**

**Calimero59 : j'adore tes reviews ! J'attends toujours les tiennes quand je poste un chapitre, je sais que c'est toi qui poste le plus vite !**

**4MeJasper : thanks so much following me. That must be difficult for you reading in french, but you're here ! And i like your reviews, you helped me for correcting some mistakes ! Thank you**

**maintenant le chapitre :**

POV Esmée

« assieds toi mon chéri, je vais tout te dire »

Carlisle s'assit près de moi sur le canapé. Je ne résistais pas à lui prendre la main, je voulais le sentir près de moi. Je savais qu'il allait me soutenir, et me pardonner sur ce que j'avais fait.

Je commençais alors mon récit, je lui racontais en le regardant droit dans les yeux, les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface.

1929, ma vie a changé.

J'étais marié à Richard, un puissant homme d'affaire. Nous avions tout pour être heureux, et comme tu le sais, j'étais enceinte. J'étais folle de joie à l'idée de devenir mère.

Mais en quelques semaines, ma santé s'était dégradée, je devais consulter un médecin. Richard ne voulait pas que je consulte n'importe qui, alors ma gouvernante m'a conseillé de consulter un certain Dr Cullen. Ce jour là, je ne me doutais pas que cela allait changé ma vie.

Le jour de mon rendez-vous médical, je me rendis à ton cabinet. Tu avais une maison tout à fait ravissante près de la forêt et je dois dire que maintenant je comprends pourquoi, c'était le plus facile pour vous nourrir. J'ai frappé à la porte et c'est Edward qui m'a ouvert, il était si jeune et déjà si beau. Il s'est présenté comme ton frère et tu es arrivé tout de suite. Tu étais tellement beau, et cet adjectif n'est pas encore suffisant pour te décrire. J'avais déjà confiance en toi sans te connaître. Tu dégageais une aura de bonté, de gentillesse, qu'il était difficile de ne pas te faire confiance. Nous sommes montés dans ton cabinet et tu m'as examiné. Étant très nerveuse, tu m'as conseillé beaucoup de repos, et tu m'as affirmé que tu me rendrais visite très souvent pour m'examiner. Je suis rentrée chez moi et je n'ai cessé de penser à toi de toute la soirée.

Puis nous nous sommes revus, régulièrement et peut-être même plus qu'il ne fallut. Nous discutions de beaucoup de choses en général et je me rappelle que l'on discutait beaucoup de ma vie. J'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas que je découvre ta nature.

Je t'ai parlé de mes problèmes conjugaux, Richard avait levé la main sur moi un jour et j'ai vu de la colère dans ses yeux. En te racontant cela, j'ai vu cette même étincelle dans ton regard, mais c'était différent avec toi, j'avais comme l'impression que tu désirais me protéger. A cette époque, je croyais que j'étais sotte de penser qu'un homme comme toi pouvait s'intéresser à une femme comme moi. Et je ne devais avoir d'yeux que pour mon mari, une femme mariée ne devait pas se rapprocher d'un autre homme. C'est pourtant ce qu'il s'est passé avec la personne qui habitait à côté de chez moi, je le connaissais sous le nom de Vladimir. J'ignorais sa nature et le fait que tu le connaissais. Je t'ai raconté comment je l'avais rencontré et toutes les fois où je l'avais de nouveau croisé. Et lorsqu'il est venu habiter à côté de chez moi, je le voyais constamment. Un jour, il m'a avoué ses sentiments. Je n'osais y croire et je peux te jurer que je n'ai jamais rien fait qui pouvait lui laisser croire que j'aimais le fait qu'il me courtise. J'ai essayé de l'éviter un maximum depuis ce jour.

Les autres semaines se ressemblèrent, et vint le jour de mon accouchement. J'ai envoyé ma gouvernante te chercher, je n'avais pas de force pour accoucher, je me sentais très faible. Et tu es arrivé, tu m'as aidé, et redonné les forces dont j'avais besoin pour mon bébé.

Son premier cri fût le plus beau son qu'il me fût possible t'entendre. Tu me le mis dans les bras et je vis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu avais perdu ton magnifique sourire, et au fond de moi, sûrement mon instinct maternel, je savais que mon bébé avait un problème. Tu m'as alors annoncé que son problème était cardiaque. Je n'osais y croire et je ne pus te répondre. Cela me faisait mal mais ce qui me fit le plus mal est la réaction de Richard. Il est entré dans notre chambre et n'a fait que regarder le bébé. Il n'avait pas un fils, mais un héritier. Cela m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Je rêvais d'une grande et belle famille unie et lui, cherchait un héritier convenable. Et puis, tu es descendu avec mon mari au rez de chaussée. Je n'ai pas entendu de quoi vous parliez mais j'ai compris que tu lui annonçais l'état de santé de notre fils. Et c'est à ce moment là que je perdis pied, j'avais enfin admis qu'il y avait un risque mortel. Richard resta dans le salon toute la nuit et repartit le matin très tôt. Quant à moi, je suis restée allongée sur mon lit toute la journée jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me voir. Tu étais tellement réconfortant, tu m'as juste pris dans tes bras, et tu m'as écouté. J'avais juste besoin qu'on compatisse avec moi et c'est ce que tu as fait. J'ai alors pleuré sur ton épaule, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme et tu n'es pas parti. Ce n'est que dans la soirée, que tout a basculé. Mon bébé est devenu très rouge et a arrêté de respirer. Je ne pouvais rien faire, Richard hurlait et j'étais à genoux par terre en train de pleurer. Il a commencé à m'insulter et dire que tout était de ma faute. J'ai cru qu'il allait encore me frapper jusqu'à ce que peut-être j'en perde la vie. Mais heureusement, tu es arrivé et tu m'as libéré. Richard s'est sauvé et tu es resté encore à mes côtés. Je ne pouvais pas compter sur mon propre mari, mais sur toi. Tu es resté un maximum de temps avec moi et tu es parti.

Cette nuit-là, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais seule. Mon mari ne me pardonnerait jamais de ne pas lui avoir donner ce fils qu'il attendait tant et j'avais perdu la chair de ma chair, mon univers. Je me suis alors sauvée de chez moi et je savais ce que je devais faire. Je me suis rendue aux falaises, cet endroit si calme, si paisible. Je voulais que toute cette souffrance quitte ma tête. J'ai fait alors ce qui pour moi était nécessaire, … j'ai sauté.

La chute ne m'a apparemment pas tué puisque lorsque j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais dans tes bras. Tu m'as alors dit que je devais te faire confiance, que tu allais me sauver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas eu peur. Il n'y avait qu'en toi que j'avais confiance.

Ma souffrance morale a disparu mais a été remplacée par une douleur physique épouvantable. Je perdais la notion du temps.

A mon réveil, tout était différent. Mes facultés étaient exceptionnelles et tu m'as expliqué ma transformation en vampire. Je n'y aurais jamais cru si cela ne venait pas de toi.

Tu m'as alors appris à revivre mais je ne voulais qu'une faveur : enterrer mon fils. Mais tu me l'as refusé.

Comme pour te faire pardonner, j'étais toujours entourée, par Edward, toi et Vladimir. Maintenant que je pouvais me défendre, je n'avais plus de raison de le fuir. Je discutais aimablement avec lui mais je ne cessais de penser à toi. J'étais attirée par toi et je croyais que ce n'était pas réciproque, rien dans tes gestes et paroles ne laissaient deviner ce que tu ressentais. Si j'avais su …

Et puis un matin, je me suis sentie comme étourdie et somnolente, ce qui est bizarre pour un vampire. Je ne rappelle plus ce que j'ai fait ensuite mais lorsque je repris mes esprits, j'étais avec Erik et Vladimir dans un château à l'autre bout du pays. Et tu n'étais pas là.

Vladimir m'a alors expliqué qu'Erik pouvait contrôler des dons et des personnes. J'ai compris : il m'avait comme hypnotisée et enlevée.

Il me voulait coût que coût, mais je ne voulais pas, c'est de toi dont j'étais amoureuse.

Pendant une semaine, il n'a pas arrêté de me courtiser. Je faisais encore ce qui me plaisait. Je pouvais aller dans la forêt pour me nourrir et me promener, je ne voulais pas rester trop de temps avec lui. J'avais essayé de m'enfuir mais Erik arrivait toujours à me contrôler et me ramener.

Lors de mes promenades, je pensais toujours à toi, grâce à toi je ne me nourrissais que de sang animal et je n'étais pas attirée par le sang humain. Fort heureusement, car de l'autre côté de la forêt se trouvait un centre pour les enfants et les jeunes adultes. Un jour, j'ai rencontré deux jeunes dans la forêt, ils s'amusaient avec une balle et cela me rendit triste, car cela me fit penser que j'étais seule. Je me liais d'amitié avec ces pré-adultes, une fille et un garçon. Ils étaient tous les deux adorables et se ressemblaient beaucoup, ils étaient tous les deux bruns et aimaient se chamailler.

Je les voyais tous les jours pendant de longues heures.

La semaine d'après, j'étais devenue une prisonnière. Vladimir en avait marre d'attendre, en avait marre que je lui résiste. Je ne pouvais plus sortir du château, je ne pouvais donc plus me nourrir et je refusais tous les humains qu'Erik pouvait capturer.

Vladimir se faisait encore plus insistant et je devais régulièrement le repousser et de plus en plus férocement.

Je pus tenir 4 semaines comme ça. Mes yeux étaient noirs, j'étais très énervée.

Erik et Vladimir sortaient tous les jours dans l'après midi, et un jour, j'ai essayé de m'enfuir, ce que j'ai réussi. J'étais en rage, et je pense que cela m'a aidé à tout détruire pour m'échapper.

J'avais tellement soif, il fallait que je chasse.

Et c'est là que tout a dérapé …

je courrais dans la forêt, et j'ai senti l'odeur du sang, du sang humain.

Je ne me contrôlais plus, mes instincts ont repris le dessus …

j'ai sauté sur mes victimes … les deux jeunes du centre …

je les ai mordu et au bout de quelques gouttes, ton visage m'est apparu. J'ai compris ce que je faisais, j'ai arrêté et me suis sauvée en les laissant là.

Carlisle, j'ai tellement honte, je ne voulais pas que tu saches ce que j'avais fait mais je ne voulais pas que tu continues à croire que je t'avais quitté pour Lui.

« ma chérie, c'est … compréhensible »

il ne pouvait me dire que ça mais il semblait apaisé. Je ne l'avais pas quitté pour Dracula.

Carlisle, il faut que tu saches aussi que ce n'est pas tout. J'ai mis 1 semaine à te retrouver et pendant cette semaine, j'ai appris que le petit garçon était mort de ma morsure mais … le corps de la jeune fille n'a jamais été retrouvé. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle était morte et qu'un animal avait fait ce que sa nature voulait qu'il fasse.

Mais je me trompais.

J'ai su ce qui s'était passé lorsque je l'ai revu, la jeune fille.

Je la connaissais sous le nom de Mary, mais nous, nous la connaissons en tant que … … … Alice …

**Voilàààà**

**alors ?**

**Je reprends les personnages mais je leur invente une histoire.**

**Que pensez vous du secret d'Esmée ?**

**La semaine prochaine, vous aurez le dernier chapitre de l'histoire avec l'éclatement de la vérité et surtout le lien entre Carlisle et Dracula !**

**A très vite**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici le dernier chapitre !**

**merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

**Chattoncharmant : oui déjà la fin, je ne veux pas trainer en suspense, ca deviendrait lassant ! J'espère que la fin te plaira.**

**Calimero59 : je suis bien contente d'avoir réussi à t'étonner et la fin te plaira surement !**

**Carlislecullen45 : thanks so much ! I wanted to show the love between carlisle and esmee, so cute !**

**POV extérieur**

Carlisle restait stupéfait. Sa femme venait de lui avouer qu'elle avait transformait Alice. Bien sûr, elle avait des circonstances atténuantes, Dracula l'avait enfermée pendant longtemps et Carlisle ne savait même pas si lui aurait pu se retenir.

Mais Alice, comment allaient-ils leur annoncer ? Parce qu'elle devait savoir.

Et Carlisle avait compris qu'Alice était pour Esmée, ce que lui était pour Edward.

Le point positif de cette tragédie était que la famille s'en retrouvée plus soudée.

Après ce que Carlisle venait d'apprendre, il appela Emmett et lui demanda de l'accompagner dans la forêt où se trouvait Dracula et son compagnon. Emmett était le plus fort et il faisait peur avec sa carrure. Le géant était ravi de la décision de son père !

Ils coururent vers la forêt et trouvèrent rapidement les 2 hommes avec leurs odeurs.

Carlisle expliqua la situation à son ami sans s'énerver mais le non-regret de Dracula l'énerva particulièrement. Et puis lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il ferait tout pour avoir Esmée , Carlisle voulut le frapper et heureusement qu'Emmett était là pour l'en empêcher. Carlisle leur hurla de ne plus jamais leur rendre visite ou de s'approcher d'Esmée. Les 2 Cullen rentrèrent à la maison et Carlisle décida de réunir la famille. Esmée lui jeta un coup d'oeil qui lui signifiait qu'elle avait très peur.

Carlisle s'assit sur le canapé du salon et tout le monde savait ce que ça voulait dire mais Emmett crut qu'il était bon de rajouter :

« ALERTE GENERALE … TOUS LES CULLEN SONT ATTENDUS AU SALON … STOPPEZ TOUTES ACTIVITES … JE REPETE ... »

« la ferme Emmett ! » lui crièrent tous les autres enfants.

Carlisle leur expliqua que Dracula était parti et exposa ce qu'Esmée avait vécu. Edward grogna et se leva pour enlacer Esmée.

« je suis désolé, tellement désolé maman, je n'ai rien entendu dans leurs pensées »

« tu n'y ais pour rien mon chéri »

et puis le moment tant attendu arriva. Esmée prit la parole et demanda à Alice de se remémorer ces dernières semaines de vie humaine mais malheureusement elle ne se souvint de rien. Esmée raconta alors ces moments et lui avoua dans un sanglot que c'était elle qui l'avait transformé.

Alice resta figée quelques secondes puis sauta au cou d'Esmée.

« Esmée, tu te rends compte, on est lié toutes les deux ! C'est ton venin qui coule dans mes veines ! Et puis grâce à toi, j'ai une vie magnifique et j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie ! Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier … Maman. »

Esmée ne savait pas quoi en penser mais en même temps la réaction d'Alice ne la surprenait plus tellement !

Toute la famille resta dans le salon et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout de ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis leur entrée dans la famille. Ils ont bien rit et cela montrait qu'ils étaient une vraie famille avec des parents et des frères et sœurs qui s'adoraient.

Carlisle retourna à son bureau pour se préparer à partir à l'hopital.

« au fait Carlisle, comment tu connais Dracula ? » demanda Emmett

Carlisle se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de leur dire et la réaction d'alice l'avait conforté dans cette idée. Il leur répondit alors en leur faisant un clin d'oeil :

« à votre avis, qui l'a transformé ? »

les enfants en choeur : « naaaaan ! »

**tadaaa**

**j'espère que ca vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour d'autres histoires !**

**Allez consulter mon profil !**


End file.
